


To Quench and Temper

by captain_trashmouth



Series: Bounty and Boundary [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Judge Me, Galo "I don't know what to do with my hands" Thymos, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Historically Accurate Inability to Talk About Feelings, I will die as I have lived which is to say horny and full of shame, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Lio Fotia Tops... Usually, M/M, Not Beta Read, Outlaw Lio, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sheriff Galo, Topping from the Bottom, Under-negotiated Kink, anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_trashmouth/pseuds/captain_trashmouth
Summary: The extended epilogue of His Hands Stained With Wine.“Maybe there’s a certain kind of trouble I’d very much like to find, Mister Fotia,” Galo murmured against the shell of Lio’s ear, breath hot against the curve of a pale neck.Lio hummed softly as he began to trail soft kisses down Galo’s exposed throat, sliding his gloved hands up to tangle in the sheriff’s hair. “That’s a bold thing to say to a notorious outlaw. Don’t you know how dangerous I am?” He emphasized the word with a hard nip to the edge of Galo’s jaw and growled hot and low, “I’ve got trouble in spades, Galo Thymos, and it is all yours if you want it.”
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Bounty and Boundary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577083
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

Galo made his way down the alley between buildings, stumbling a little over glass bottles and debris in the dark. He cursed under his breath at the noise he stirred up and at himself for being unable to sleep yet again. It wasn’t unusual for him to lie awake at night, but those sleepless hours had become more common in recent weeks. He tried to work off some of the anxiety by taking up more patrols of the town perimeter and standing watch near the tavern as the night wore on. He’d felt that particular itch, that peculiar electric burn beneath his skin that often led him to trouble. If he was a younger man, he would go looking for a fight. Maybe that would help take the edge off of the nervous energy that he felt welling up in his chest if he stood still too long.

He was so lost in his own thoughts, that he jumped when he finally noticed the figure leaning casually against the wall near the end of the alley. With his face lit solely by the flame from a dying match and the cherry of a hand-rolled cigarette, Galo’s heart leapt in his chest when he recognized Lio Fotia. Lio grinned at him, teeth shining white in the moonlight. In the dark, he reminded Galo of the predators that stalked the pastures and fields. He was dangerous and beautiful, and Galo so desperately wished he could touch him.

“Mister Fotia. Isn’t it a bit late for a fine, upstanding gentleman such as yourself to be out?” Galo grinned back at him, crooked and sincere.

“Better be careful, Sheriff,” Lio said, as he used the heel of his boot to grind his cigarette into the ground and pushed off the wall. He slowly stalked toward him with an intense and hungry look. “You never know…” he growled, aggressively shoving Galo up against the rough-hewn wall of the building, and held him still with one hand against his chest as he stood up on his toes to speak against his ear. “... Just what kind of treacherous folk you’ll find out here in the dark.”

“Maybe there’s a certain kind of trouble I’d very much like to find, Mister Fotia,” Galo murmured against the shell of Lio’s ear, breath hot against the curve of a pale neck.

Lio hummed softly as he began to trail soft kisses down Galo’s exposed throat, sliding his gloved hands up to tangle in the sheriff’s hair. “That’s a bold thing to say to a ‘notorious outlaw’. Don’t you know how dangerous I am?” He emphasized the word with a hard nip to the edge of Galo’s jaw and growled hot and low, “I’ve got trouble in spades, Galo Thymos, and it is all yours if you want it.”

Galo bit his lip to stifle a groan as Lio bit him and soothed the marks with his tongue.

“Come home with me,” Galo breathed into Lio’s hair. “God knows I’ve missed you.”  
He felt Lio smile against his skin as he nodded his assent. Lio placed a soft, chaste kiss against the corner of his mouth before leading Galo out of the alley.

They walked together to the hitch post outside the tavern, and collected Lio’s mare. She was tough to miss even in the low light cast by the moon, darker than the dark itself and of formidable size. The small man reached up and stroked her nose as she nudged him, then swung himself up into the saddle. Galo took the hand that Lio extended to him, and settled behind Lio. The journey wasn’t long, but Galo couldn’t resist the opportunity to touch Lio, his Lio, stroking his hands up the other man’s arms, across his back, gently working at the knots in his shoulders and neck. Galo was antsy, and could not settle down. He was squirming and restless, eager to arrive at their destination.

Lio smirked to himself as he felt Galo’s increasingly impatient movements, but schooled his face into an unreadable, neutral expression before looking over his shoulder at Galo.

“If you don’t settle down, Galo Thymos, I will make you regret it when we get home.” Lio’s voice was hard and cut through Galo’s mental fog. Lio cleared his throat and then corrected himself. “That is to say, when we get to your home.”

Galo hid his face in Lio’s shoulder, but ceased his fidgeting. Something about the way Lio spoke to him made him want to be good so that maybe Lio would touch him again, but another part of him was curious. What exactly would Lio do to him if he didn’t listen? He shivered at the thought and thrill of it, which scared him as much as it excited him.

Soon enough, they arrived at Galo’s home and slid down off the horse. Lio set about hitching her to a nearby tree, and broke Galo from his thoughts of building a small shelter for her with a water trough, and if Lio would like that or if it would put him off.

“Galo. I have some things I would like for you to do.” Lio said quietly, methodically unbuckling the saddle. “Please go in the house and light a fire for us to boil water. After that, I would like for you to fill the tub for a bath. I rode a long way today and would like to wash up.”

Galo nodded eagerly but ducked his head shyly, scrubbing a hand over the back of his neck as he blushed. “Can… Lio, might I kiss you again before I go?”

Lio turned and looked at him with a strange and indecipherable expression for a moment, before he reached to cup Galo’s chin in his hand and draw his face down to his own. Lio’s eyes burned with intensity as leaned forward and traced the seam of Galo’s lips with his tongue. Galo gasped, parting his lips, and Lio pursued him. His tongue stroked across Galo’s, tasting him and the coffee he’d drunk that evening. Galo’s body felt like it was on fire, every nerve ending aflame from the simple act of a kiss. Before he realized what he’d done, he wrapped his arms around Lio and crushed him to his chest in an effort to deepen the kiss. His hands strayed to boldly grope Lio’s ass, and Lio breathed in a sharp inhale before tangling his fingers in Galo’s hair and yanking his head back.

“Galo Thymos,” Lio’s voice was cold and unyielding as wrenched Galo’s head back and forced him to a knee. “You had better think twice before you try to bully me. I will not cow to you.” There was menace dripping from every word Lio said as he tightened his grip further on Galo’s hair. Galo squeezed his eyes shut to ward off the rush of shame at his own behavior and to will away the hardness he had felt between his legs from the humiliating thrill of Lio’s admonishment.

“Oh Lord, Lio, I apologize, please, I didn’t mean to-” Galo knows he’s babbling but he can’t seem to stop himself.

“Galo. Be quiet.” Galo’s teeth clicked together clumsily as he shut his mouth. Lio turned back to his work of untacking the mare, who had watched the proceedings with bored disinterest. “Go on in the house. I will be along when I’ve finished here.”

Galo rose from his kneeling position, and rushed to do as Lio asked. He’d already made one mistake tonight and he refused to ruin this. Lighting candles in the meantime, he stoked the fire he’d made and waited for it to come to life. He dragged the old tub out from under his bed, and set it in the middle of the floor in front of the fireplace before fetching water and readying the bath. Unsure of what to do next, he sat in the chair by the table and waited. He heard footsteps and creaking of the porch floorboard as Lio let himself inside. Lio lingered at the doorway for a moment, appraising Galo’s handiwork before proceeding to toss his hat and gloves aside and strip off his jacket. Standing there in his shirt and kerchief, Lio proceeded to undo the holsters and belts that adorned his frame. Galo watched with a mixture of fascination and arousal as Lio made himself vulnerable, removing his gun belt, then knives from thigh holsters and each boot. Galo knew that people underestimated Lio because of the way he looked, but Galo knew better. Trying to hold Lio down was like trying to kiss barbed wire. You would only bleed.

Lio Fotia was as fierce as he was beautiful, and Galo felt a sense of reverence that he hadn’t felt in years. What could make a moment holy? What was faith, if not the sense of making yourself vulnerable, stripped bare before all the things that could hurt you, and trusting them not to? Galo knew faith. He was looking at it with his own eyes, watching every minuscule movement, every shift of muscle beneath skin as Lio stripped his shirt from pale, freckled shoulders. The fabric fell to the floor, pooling around Lio’s booted feet. His breeches clung to his slender legs, only accentuating how thin he was. Galo wanted to trace over each notch of his spine with his tongue, to map out the fine angles of his shoulder blades. He wanted to rest his fingers in the spaces between his Lio’s ribs and use his hands to memorize the shape of this body.

“Are you going to keep staring holes through me, or are you going to get undressed?” Lio quirked an eyebrow at Galo, as if in challenge.

“Is that an invitation?” Galo asked, aiming for flirtatious but coming across as unsure. His hands shook with the nervous energy he’d held all day as Lio moved to stand between Galo’s spread knees.

“Are you going to be good to me, Galo Thymos?” Lio asked softly, tracing his thumbs along the other’s cheekbone. His voice was deep and steady, but the question was not that simple. He was not just asking this. He was asking for something more from Galo, and it was only Galo’s to give.

“Always. If you will let me. If you will have me.” Galo whispered back, staring up into Lio’s eyes. He hoped that was enough of an answer, that Lio understood the weight of that statement.

“Be careful saying such things, or I’ll begin to think you’re sweet on me, sheriff.” Lio says playfully, fingers tracing outline Galo’s full lower lip.

 _I am sweet on you though_ , Galo does not say. _I love you to the point it makes me ache inside_ , Galo does not say. Galo looks up at Lio again and slowly traces the pad of Lio’s thumb with his tongue.

“Come on,” Lio murmured, sounding gravelly and strained. “Let’s get cleaned up.”

He stepped away toward the tub and undid the fastenings of his boots before sliding them off. Soon, his trousers joined the pile of clothing on the floor and Galo chuckled at the sight of his extremely pale bare ass. Lio glared at him with fond annoyance before stepping into the tub and folding himself to fit in the narrow space.

Lio sighed deeply as he felt the strain and dirt of the day drain away. Galo lingered in the chair, still unmoved from his earlier place.

“Galo.” Lio turned his body to face him.

“Yes?”

“Get undressed. I told you that I expect you to have a bath, and you will have it.” Lio demanded without demanding. He gave orders in a way that brooked no argument, because the fear of disappointing him was greater than the fear of incurring his wrath.

Galo stood up immediately, nearly capsizing his chair in his haste, and hesitated before untying the kerchief from his neck. Galo felt naked already, like Lio was looking into him or through him with that shrewd and intelligent gaze. He slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his tanned skin inch by inch. He tried to put on a show for Lio, to make himself worthy of that rapt attention. Button after button, he laid himself bare for Lio’s eyes alone. How long had it been since he’d felt this at ease around another person? He couldn’t remember. Finally, the shirt joined Lio’s in the pile of clothes on the floor, and he kicked off his boots before working at his belt. Lio crooked a finger at him in a come hither movement, urging him to join him.

Galo stepped in carefully, and Lio shifted to accommodate the larger man. He placed spread his legs to bracket Galo’s own, before snatching a rag that had been drying on a line before the fire. Lio scrubbed at his skin with the cloth until it shown pink and clean. It had been so long since he’d allowed himself the luxury of a bath, and he fully intended to enjoy it. When he felt satisfied with the job, he shifted to his knees, perching himself across Galo’s lap.

“If you’re still and let me do this, I will reward you. If you don’t, I’ll make you suffer. Do you understand?” Lio’s face was so close to Galo’s own but was just out of reach, teasing the possibility of a kiss. Galo whimpered and nodded his head as Lio began to slowly drag the cloth across Galo’s fire-warmed skin. His small hands worked painstakingly slowly over every inch of Galo’s broad shoulders, across his collarbones, and traced the curve of a well-defined pectoral muscle before working his way back up. Galo could feel heat pooling low in his belly as Lio’s touch plucked gently at his nipples, then lingered admiringly over the muscles of his lower abdomen, inching ever-lower to disappear below the surface of the water.

Lio leaned forward again, settling himself against Galo’s thighs as he traced over the outlines of the corded muscles of Galo’s stomach. Galo wanted so badly to be allowed to touch him, but he desperately wanted to be good, to earn Lio’s praise. He bit his lip so hard he thought it might bleed when Lio’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him lightly under the pretense of washing. Galo had to fight the urge to buck his hips up into that touch, to seek out more stimulation and take the edge off of the madness he felt creeping through his nerves as Lio sped up his strokes. With his other hand, Lio’s fingers slipped further down to press against his hole. Galo threw his head back now, panting and biting off a moan at the feel of that pressure he’d been seeking and the slight sting of Lio’s digits pressing inside him.

Lio pressed a gentle kiss against his throat. “You’re doing so well,” he spoke into Galo’s skin as his fingers pressed further into Galo’s body. “I knew you would be perfect. You are always so good to me.”

Galo’s mind was fuzzy now and heat raged at the base of his spine, coiling tighter and tighter as Lio touched him. He wanted to touch himself, to make Lio touch him more, to have Lio fuck him until he spilled across his belly and shouted his name, but he was good, he was trying so hard to be good. He whimpered aloud when the touch that had been teasing a spot inside him that made him feel like he’d been set alight left him entirely. Lio wrapped his arms around Galo’s broad back, and was now pressed tight against him. Galo knew that the other man could feel every inch of him pressed against the cleft of his ass. Galo flushed again with shame at being so eager, but Lio smirked at him as he worked himself back against Galo’s length in a slow, filthy grind. Galo groaned aloud, gritting out a curse because Lio Fotia was a nightmare, he was a menace to society, and Galo was going to die.

“A nightmare?” Lio smiled affectionately. “A menace to be sure, but a nightmare? And after you’d been talking so nice to me earlier…” Lio’s fingers tangled in the damp hair at the back of Galo’s head, forcing his lover to tip his head back and expose his throat. He licked and sucked marks from his collarbone to the curve of Galo’s jaw, nipping the sheriff hard just to feel him squirm. Lio knew that Galo was nearing the point of desperation, but the delay of satisfaction would make everything all the sweeter. Lio sank his teeth into the meat of Galo’s shoulder, biting him hard enough to bruise. Galo cried out and Lio once again smoothed the mark with soft kisses and gentle soothing licks.

Lio tugged Galo’s hair sharply and pressed against him, thrilling at the slick slide of wet skin on skin. Against Galo’s ear, he murmured, “Galo Thymos, I am going to ruin you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone that commented with encouragement, it has really helped me find the courage to keep writing! 
> 
> This chapter is my first attempt at writing real smut, so please be kind and constructive if you have any comments! Regardless, this chapter will likely undergo some editing over the next few days after I've had a minute to rest and my eyes aren't tired of looking at it.

Galo decided that if he died in this moment, that he would be fine with it if Lio continued to stroke him. Lio’s hand couldn’t encircle his shaft entirely, and Galo’s face felt hot with excitement at the obscene juxtaposition. To Galo, this was likely the closest he would ever get to heaven, and he fully intended to die the way that he had lived: neck-deep in trouble and grinning all the way. 

“Is this why you are such a fool, Galo?” Lio asked thoughtfully as he glanced down, eyes tracking the circling movement of his wrist as he worked his palm against the head of Galo’s length. His fair skin, now flushed pink from the heat of the water and the fireplace, looked profane against the red, swollen head. “I guess God saw fit not to give you half a brain in your head, but gifted you with this big cock instead?” When Galo only whimpered in response, Lio squeezed him tighter. “Answer me. Is this why you run about all wild like a lunatic? Because all the blood rushes to your prick and leaves none for your head?”

Galo had been certain that he couldn’t blush any deeper, but once again, Lio Fotia proved him wrong. This was Lio upping the ante, adding fuel to a prairie fire in the form of a challenge. Galo gasped, “O-only when it comes to you, Lio.”

Lio’s expression softened as he looked back at Galo and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. This kiss was different, the heat banked back to smoldering embers as he cupped Galo’s face in his hands. Lio was not a tender person, choosing to exist with the cool detachment common to many of those that lived life in the crosshairs of a gun; he was a knife with a broken handle, difficult to hold and even harder to love. He was so used to hurting others by simply existing. It always caught him off guard when Galo, the very kind of man he tried so hard to avoid, slipped past his carefully constructed defenses. Galo, this veritable tornado of a man, this falling star of a person, somehow had come to cradle his heart in his hands. Lio was a conflagration, a destructive force, and he knew that Galo would go happily into that blaze even if it consumed him. The blaze between them would not last, could not last, as all fires must burn out eventually and if Lio truly cared for Galo, then he would leave him. But all things being equal? Deep down, Lio knew that he was a selfish man; he knew that he would dig his claws into Galo and keep him, until the divergent trajectories of their lives inevitably tore him away. 

He realized that he’d been still for too long when a worried crease appeared in Galo’s forehead. Shaking himself from his brooding reverie, Lio stood from the tub, leaving Galo eye level with his cock. It had taken an interest in the proceedings and stood up proudly against his flat belly. Galo couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips as he took in the sight before him. Water droplets chased each other down Lio’s heat-touched skin, and Galo wanted to taste them before the fire stole them away.

Lio draped himself across the chair next to the fireplace, basking in the warmth for a moment before beckoning Galo to him. “Come to me.”

Galo stood from the tub too quickly, sloshing water onto the floor in his urgency to comply with the order. Lio rolled his eyes and took a cloth from the same line and handed it to Galo. 

“Kneel. Let me watch as you dry yourself.” This was not a request. Lio did not request things. He said what he wanted and expected obedience. Galo was not foolish enough as to not know the difference. 

Galo sank to his knees on the thin rug, kneeling between Lio’s legs. He began to pass the cloth over his skin, soaking up the water that had remained. Lio watched him intently with that penetrating gaze, chin resting on his hand, breaking Galo down without even touching him. 

“You seem so tense,” Lio observed, as if musing to himself.

“Been pent up the past few weeks. Too much energy. Don’t know why,” Galo replied, unable to stop himself from rocking his hips as he stroked the cloth over his thighs, between his legs.

“Oh, Galo. Do you want to know why?” Lio said casually, looking at his fingernails.

Galo’s face burned red with embarrassment. He knew what Lio would say, but he could not ignore the question. He hesitated before asking, “Why?”

Lio grinned at him in that straight razor way, bright and dangerous as he leaned close to Galo. “It’s been too long since you’ve been fucked.”

Galo squeaked and tried to hide his face; his shyness betrayed by the way his erection hung heavy against his spread thighs. He knew he should feel shame, should be horrified at the implication, but the humiliation turned to white-hot desire that lanced through his groin and up his spine.

“Is that what it is, Galo?” Lio laughed softly again, using his bare toes to nudge Galo’s chin up and make the man look at him. “Don’t lie to me. I’ll know if you do.”

Galo screwed his eyes shut, knowing that Lio would force him to say it. His face burned like an open flame as he nodded his head and mumbled an affirmative.

“Apologies Galo, but I can’t hear you.” Lio smirked meanly as his foot traveled to press against Galo’s Adam’s apple. “You need to speak up. Don’t you know that mumbling is rude?”

“Y-yes, Lio…” Galo stammered, face still red hot with the burn of humiliation. When did he get so hard? He could barely think this way, his attention drawn to his dick and the need for friction.

“Galo, I said to speak up. Do not make me ask again.” Lio pushed his foot harder against Galo’s throat, putting pressure on his neck. His eyes were bright and full of mirth, in sharp contrast to his cruel expression.

Galo cringed again, simultaneously hating and loving every second of the delicious torture Lio subjecting him to. He took a deep breath and screwed up his courage, but still stammered out his reply so quickly he tripped over his words. “Lio it’s been… It’s been too long since… _I last got fucked_.” The last part came out in a rush of words and Galo winced at the sound of his own voice.

Lio slid his small foot down against his chest, slowly trailing down Galo’s belly. “Poor thing, it must be so difficult for you out here on your own.” His foot slowly came to rest against the tip of Galo’s erection, and he pressed against it in a way that made Galo wince. He picked up a knife from the table and began to pick at his nails with the blade. That indifferent facade was back, and it was driving Galo mad. “Even though you are this town’s beloved sheriff, I bet you spend a lot of nights alone, don’t you?” He pressed harder on Galo’s length slowly grinding the ball of his foot against it, never looking up from his work with the knife. “Answer me, Galo.”

Galo was panting hard now, and his head lolled forward as he stifled a groan. Lio pressed harder still, hard enough to cross the threshold from intense to painful. He spoke, low and mean. “Tell me, Galo. Do you bring anyone else to your bed on those cold nights?” Lio ground his foot against him so hard that Galo thought he would either come or die, quite possibly both. Lio continued, meanness dripping from every word, “Do you spread your legs for anyone else? When you let them fuck you and they make you cry out in the dark, do you wish it were my cock splitting you apart?” 

Galo whimpered as he gasped out, “No, no, Lio! I wait for you, there has never been anyone else, I wait for you! I waited so long for you to come home...” Tears pricked at the edge of Galo’s eyes, part from the way his pride stung at Lio’s words and part from the pain of Lio’s foot mashing his erection against his abdomen.

Lio was taken aback at the unexpected sincerity. He’d been prepared to hear that Galo had taken other lovers in the time he’d been away. He knew that it would hurt to hear it, but he knew the risk he’d taken in even asking. He had wanted to know, needed to know if Galo felt this connection too. It took him a second to recover, but he kept his face neutral so that Galo wouldn’t realize how profoundly his answer had affected him. Lio did something rare in that moment and changed his mind. His past encounters with men had usually been with rough folk, the kind that usually ran in his social circles. Unfortunately, those kinds of men made assumptions about Lio’s predilections based on his appearance and small stature. Lio, as a rule, did not like to be fucked. He found that he could not hand over control in a way that allowed him to enjoy it, nor had he ever had a partner that made it a pleasant experience. But with Galo, he thought that just maybe, things could be different. Galo had been so eager to open himself up to Lio, to seek out companionship and affection. If Galo was a flower, Lio was the sun and he was constantly reaching for him. 

Lio let up on the pressure he was applying to Galo, who sagged and whimpered in relief. His respite was brief, however, for a brief second later that same foot was used to shove and topple Galo backward onto the floor. “Galo, I’ve made an important decision,” Lio announced as he straddled Galo’s ribcage, rubbing his erection across his lush chest. “I no longer want to fuck you- no, be quiet, listen to me and don’t make that face.” Galo knew his expression was one of confusion and hurt. Had he done something wrong when he’d been so certain that he’d been good?

“I am still going to have my way with you,” Lio continued, silencing Galo’s protests by pressing two fingers into his mouth. “Just not in the way you had in mind. First, you’re going to lick me, and get me nice and wet.” He pulls his fingers away and leaned forward to rub the head of his dick against Galo’s lips. “Then, I’m going to ride you until I’ve taken everything that I want from you, wrung every last bit of pleasure from you that I possibly can. I want it all, Galo, and I plan to have it.” 

Lio inhaled sharply as Galo’s tongue darted out to flick against his crown, licking a droplet of fluid that had beaded there. Lio rocked his hips, rubbing himself against Galo’s eager tongue as the other man opened wide, ready for him. Grabbing a thick fistful of Galo’s hair to use as leverage, he starts to press inward, still speaking in low, gravelly tones as he talks a blue streak. “I’m going to use your cock to get myself off, and I’ll make you beg me to let you come. Then, and only then, when I’ve had enough, I’ll let you come, and you will thank me for the privilege. Is that clear?” Lio bit out a curse as his eyes closed, reveling in Galo’s wet heat.

“Finally, that mouth of yours comes in handy for something other than talking,” Lio said with a sneer. Galo snickered to himself, knowing just how much Lio liked his mouth. Lio reached back and pinched his nipple in response, growling at him, “Who raised you? Weren’t you taught that proper gentlemen don’t talk with their mouths full?” Lio started with shallow thrusts, slowly dragging in and out. As Lio began to move faster, Galo did his best to keep up. He knew just how much Lio liked this, knew how Lio liked to use him like a toy to greedily chase his own satisfaction. Galo knew that he could easily throw Lio from him if he chose to, but the siren song of complete and total surrender called to him in a way that he could not ignore. He could be free. He could let someone else take the reins for a while, could just lie back and let Lio’s will wash over him.

Lio began to fuck into Galo’s mouth faster, mercilessly taking his pleasure from Galo. The sheriff moaned into his touch as Lio pinned his wrists to the floor above his head, using his weight to angle deeper into Galo’s throat. Galo’s eyes watered against the ruthless onslaught, but he did not choke, working to swallow around Lio’s dick as he pressed himself deeper and deeper still. Just when Galo began to see stars behind his eyes, Lio pulled himself out and shifted forward to hover over Galo’s mouth again. He ground himself back against Galo’s tongue, relishing the slick slide of the strong muscle against his hole. 

Galo finally got the picture, wrapping his big hands around Lio’s thin thighs to hold him in place as he got to work licking Lio open. Lio’s sounds were music to his ears, soft moans and grunts of satisfaction as Galo worked his tongue over and into him. Lio began to ride his face, flexing the whipcord muscles of his thighs against Galo’s head and taking exactly what he wanted from the ever-willing man beneath him. Galo’s hands slid around to cup Lio’s ass, kneading the firm muscle there and savoring the little handfuls of firm flesh as he worked his tongue into Lio’s quivering body. Blood hot and so alive, Lio writhed against him, stroking himself in time as Galo licked him again and again. Finally, Lio’s thighs began to quiver in a way that Galo knew so well. He was close, his body tensing and flexing against Galo’s face as he bit back a strangled cry. Freeing himself from Galo’s grasp, he moved to straddle Galo’s broad chest again. Breathing hard, he bent to press a kiss to Galo’s swollen lips. “Lord above, Galo. You are so perfect,” Lio breathed, awestruck and half mad with lust. 

Moving down Galo’s body, he stroked Galo’s cheek in a sweet caress, and kissed him fiercely. Clumsy and mostly teeth, the kiss set Galo alight again as they pressed together from chest to groin. Their lengths slid against each other as they moved, Galo rocking his hips up to meet Lio as they rutted together. 

“Lio, please, I don’t know how much more I can take,” Galo begged between biting kisses.

Lio broke free from Galo for a moment, leaning away to rummage in his pants pocket and retrieve a small jar of oil. As he unscrewed the lid, he took Galo’s hand and gently dipped his fingers into the oil, before guiding him back with a soft murmur of, “Touch me.” Galo stroked softly against the furled muscle, uncertain of what to do. Truthfully, Galo had never lain with anyone else before Lio invited him to share his bed. He’d never felt the need or urge to, had never felt more than a passing interest in another person. But with Lio, everything was different. Galo’s mind was so often a static mess, a busy hive of endless activity but with Lio, he could be still, his frenetic energy was balanced by Lio’s calm nature. 

Lio usually did this to him, and it was the first time that Lio had allowed him to touch him this way. Lio did not lay himself bare lightly, and even more rarely allowed himself to lose any form of control. Galo looked up at him with the same reverence he’d felt earlier as Lio’s guiding hand pressed two of Galo’s fingers into him. Lio sighed in satisfaction as he began to rock back against Galo’s finger, luxuriating in the stretch. Soon enough, Lio asked for three, and Galo obliged. His own prick lay rock-hard and ignored against his belly, but that was fine.

“Oh, Lio…” Galo couldn’t help but be awestruck as he watched Lio move, haloed in by firelight and graceful in a way that Galo couldn’t put words to. He knew that he had never seen anything more beautiful and was certain that he never would again. “Oh, Lio, you look like an angel, you feel like heaven,” the words spilled from him like water, unable to hold them back.

Lio huffed a laugh and continued his slow slide over Galo’s fingers. “I’ll show you an angel… Ah, crook them like this,” he says, curling his fingers forward. He outright moaned when Galo does, his usually rigid mask of control slipping away and revealing the soft, delicate person beneath. Lio pushed his hand away as the stimulation became too much, leaving his hole empty and loose as he tipped more oil into his palm. He reached back to stroke Galo, slicking his shaft with a slow squeeze from root to tip. Galo shudders at the coolness of the lubricant against his feverish flesh, and his legs begin to shake as Lio shifts to press the head against his hole. There was a moment where they both held their breath as the blunt head of Galo’s cock forced Lio open further than Galo’s fingers had prepared him for. Lio winced and panted heavily for a moment, head hanging forward heavy as he waited for his body to adjust. 

Galo’s bright eyes were huge, albeit a little scared, as he flapped his hands around uncertain of where, if anywhere, to touch Lio as he babbled, “Oh Lord, are you in pain? You look so beautiful, am I hurting you? We can stop if y-”

“Galo just be still,” Lio laughed breathlessly. “You aren’t hurting me, you just have an obscenely large dick. I need a moment to adjust if I’m going to have all of you.” Galo relaxed a little as Lio pets his hair and face. Lio began to sink further down Galo’s length a little at a time, eventually settling flush against his pelvis with a punched out little sound. He pressed soft kisses to Galo’s forehead and the tip of his nose, before kissing his lips and asking, “Are you ready?”

Galo did not have more than a second to nod before Lio began to ride him, dragging himself up and down, impaling himself on Galo’s cock again and again. Galo gritted his teeth as Lio picked up the pace. He felt every flex and movement of Lio’s muscles as he takes him inside, and his hips moved of their own accord to thrust upward hard into that tight heat. His bliss was cut short by Lio gasping and wrapping strong fingers around his throat, as his other hand raked across his chest, lancing needle-fine pain across well-defined pectorals.

“I told you that I intend to ride you and that is exactly what I intend to do, Galo Thymos. You will either be still and behave, or I will leave and find another way to satisfy myself,” Lio snarls in his face, never faltering in his rhythm. “Do I make myself clear?”

Galo’s mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for air, but he managed to croak out an answer. “Yes, Lio, but please, can I touch you? I feel like I’m going to jump out of my skin! Please help me, I don’t know what to do with my hands!”

Lio worked himself over Galo again and rolled his hips in a particularly dirty grind as he guided his lover’s hands to his chest with a firm instruction, “Touch me, but you had best behave.”

Galo didn’t know where to begin, with all of Lio on display like this. There was so much skin to touch, so many scars and marks to trace over. His hands wandered over him, memorizing each and every little detail, knowing that he would play them over and over again in his mind on those dark, lonely nights for years to come. His fingers stroked over and pinched at rosy pink nipples, plucked them to firmness before sitting up to suck one and then the other into his mouth. He worried at the nub with his teeth, voraciously soaking in every noise he worked from Lio as if it were his last meal. He licked over the keen edges of collar bones, sucking purple marks into milky skin to demarcate his path over Lio’s body. He knew that he was pushing his luck, but Lio did nothing but gasp and whine as he used Galo to wring out his own gratification in a crescendo of ever-building intensity. 

“What would your townspeople say if they could see you right now?” Lio said with a cruel smirk. “What would they say if they knew how their sheriff loves to get on his knees for criminals? If they knew that you love getting fucked stupid by filth like me?” His teeth nipped Galo’s neck, his earlobe, his shoulder, leaving crisscrossing impressions over tanned skin. Galo whimpered at both the words and the pain of Lio’s ministrations, but his own climax was rapidly approaching, speeding at him like some wild thing. 

Galo gasped and cried out, “Lio, please! I can’t take this!”

Lio’s grin was feral now, his voice black and mean. “Tell me how much you love this, how much you love it when I break you down. You need this, don’t you? You need me to remind you of where you belong?”

Tears began to pool in Galo’s eyes, overwhelmed by sensation and thrilling at how Lio could cut to the quick of him with just a few words. “Oh Jesus Lio, please let me come, please let me-”

His face darkened as he snarled at Galo, less fearsome and more frenzied, “I will come first, Galo Thymos. I’m going to paint your chest up with it so everyone will know that you are mine.” He raked his nails down Galo’s back, angry red stripes unfurling behind them as he growled, “Tell me who you belong to.” His undulations never ceased as he loomed above Galo, wreathed in firelight and riding him like a prize stallion. Instead his pace increased and his movements becoming jerky and losing coordination. 

In that moment, Galo knew what the humans in those old tales must have felt when Prometheus had first shown them fire. To behold Lio was to witness the forging of something molten, something untouchable and ever-changing. “You, Lio,” he panted. “I’ve always belonged to you.”

Lio abruptly came with a curse and a soft cry of Galo’s name, striping hot over Galo’s chest and his own belly. He still gently rocked his hips, riding out the final aftershocks of his orgasm, and Galo soon tumbled over the edge of his own climax, spilling deep inside of Lio. The fight seemed to go out of him like an exhalation of breath, and he slumped forward into Galo’s arms. 

For a long while, they lay tangled up together like that, messy and sweat-slick. It was quiet but for the crackle of the fire, and the rough planks of the floor started to wear on their bodies. 

Galo cleared his throat as he sat up on one elbow. “You know,” he said suddenly shy, running his fingers through his wild hair. “You could stay. The night, I mean. You could stay the night and sleep here. With me.” He stared at the floor as he spoke, unable to meet Lio’s eyes. This was unknown territory. In their previous times together, Lio had never stayed. He had left not long after, but this time felt different. Galo knew that something had changed in this tenuous thing that had grown between them.

Lio rolled onto his side and looked at him with soft eyes and an unbearably fond smile. “I would like that very much.”

Galo beamed at him and it was like staring into the sun. Lio wrapped a hand around Galo’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. “Besides,” Lio says, with a look that is half smug and half mischievous. “I doubt sincerely I could ride horseback, let alone walk right now, even if I wanted to, thanks to you.” 

The tips of Galo’s ears blushed red as he buried his his face in his hands. “Listen to me, because this is important.” Lio gently pulled Galo’s hands away, expression serious now. He looked nervous, a lot less cocksure and confident than he had been just minutes before. He took a deep breath, and began to speak, voice wavering slightly. “I belong to you too, you know. I was not expecting to meet someone like you. I truthfully do not know how to... love you without hurting you, but I want to try. I want to learn how to be good to you. Can’t promise that I’ll always get it right or that I will change but… As much as I can belong to anyone, I want to belong to you.”

“I’m not very good with words or feelings… Truthfully, I’m not very smart.” Galo says, wringing his hands. “I know that there are a lot of things in our way and it won’t be easy, but I have loved you for a long time, Lio. I think I always will.”

They lay there still for a while longer, sharing breath and body heat as the fire burned low, until Lio wiped them both clean and tugged Galo toward the narrow bed. Lio felt like birds were fluttering through his chest and belly, giddy and desperately happy as Galo curled around him and buried his nose into his neck. This thing between them, whatever it was, whatever it would be, was the first thing that felt real to him in a long time. He wanted to swallow it whole, to consume it so it could never be taken from him, but he also knew that holding a thing too tight was a sure way to guarantee that you would watch it crumble to dust in your hands. Lio had never known that home did not have to be a place, but it could be a person. It could be a thing that you built together. What would they build together? Time would tell, but Lio knew that whatever it was, it would be beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this AU. It's been really fun to write and I've outlined two more big pieces that will likely round out this series, so let's see where this goes! Thank you for reading, commenting, and giving kudos! It really means a lot and inspires me to keep writing.


End file.
